Explosive Tag Team Match of Death
の タッグ | romaji name = Shi no Jirai Bakuha Taggu Dyueru | asian english name = Mine-Blast Tag Duel of Death | game type = Duel Monsters | rule set = * Super Expert * Tag Duel | projectors = Duel Disk | teams = * Dark Yugi and Seto Kaiba * Anti-God Attack Force | winner = Dark Yugi and Seto Kaiba | event = Battle City | location = Domino City | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! }} The Explosive Tag Team Match of Death, known as the Mine-Blast Tag Duel of Death (死の地雷爆破タッグ決闘 Shi no Jirai Bakuha Taggu Dyueru) in the Japanese version, was a Tag Duel in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. The Duel consisted of the team of Dark Yugi and Seto Kaiba, facing the Ghouls' Anti-God Attack Force; Mask of Light and Mask of Darkness, in the Battle City tournament. It took place on top of a thirteen floor building, in a setup designed to cause losing players to fall to their death. Events Prior , attached to Kaiba's Duel Disk]] Dark Yugi and Seto Kaiba, each in possession of an Egyptian God card defeated a number of Rare Hunters together. The Rare Hunters reported this to Marik Ishtar, who had arranged for assassins with Decks to defeat Gods. The Anti-God Attack Force, consisting of Mask of Light and Mask of Darkness, stood on top of a building and watched Dark Yugi and Kaiba walking down the street. Mask of Light readied a Duelist's Chastity Belt and performing parkour, leapt down to Kaiba, attaching the belt to his Duel Disk. He laughed about having got Kaiba by surprise and locking his God Card. Enraged, Kaiba warned him that nobody touches his Duel Disk and lives. Mask of Light directed Kaiba and Dark Yugi's gaze up to Mask of Darkness, who was holding the key to the belt. He instructed Kaiba to come to the top of the building and told Dark Yugi to come too, threatening to harm Katsuya Jonouchi, whom the Rare Hunters were also watching. When Dark Yugi and Kaiba arrived at the Arena of Death on top of the building, the assassins stood on top of the building's skylight and dropped the key before Kaiba, such that he had to stand on it too. Mask of Light explained that each Duelist stood on one of four sections of skylight. Each section had an explosive device linked to their Life Points, which would destroy the glass below the corresponding player when their Life Points reached 0. The team to defeat both opposing players would win. Duel -linked bombs, attached to the glass below each Duelist]] 1st turn: Mask of Light Mask of Light Set "Mask of Brutality" and "Mask of Restrict". 2nd turn: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi Summoned "Beta the Magnet Warrior" in Defense Mode and ended his turn. 3rd turn: Mask of Darkness Mask of Darkness Summoned "Shining Abyss" in Defense Mode. Mask of Light activated "Mask of Brutality", equipping it to "Shining Abyss" ("Shining Abyss": 1800 → 2300 ATK). Dark Yugi saw that their strategy was built on teamwork, which was fitting for a Tag Duel. He wondered if he and Kaiba would be able to work together without any preparation. Kaiba felt that teamwork would only hold him back and he would be able to defeat the two Ghouls by himself. 4th turn: Kaiba Kaiba Set "Ring of Destruction" and Summoned "Vorse Raider" in Attack Mode, planning on sacrificing it next turn to Summon "Kaiser Glider". Dark Yugi was curious about his decision to play it in Attack Mode and wondered if he was trying to lure the Ghouls into attacking. Mask of Light immediately suspected that Kaiba was planning a Sacrifice Summon. 5th turn: Mask of Light Mask of Light activated "Mask of Accursed", equipping it to Dark Yugi's "Beta the Magnet Warrior", paralyzing "Beta" and causing Dark Yugi to lose 500 Life Points each turn. He then Set "Curse Transfer". 6th turn: Dark Yugi "Mask of Accursed" inflicted 500 damage (Dark Yugi: 4000 → 3500 Life Points). " is played to prevent Sacrifice Summons.]] Dark Yugi drew "Archfiend of Gilfer". Kaiba thought that although "Beta" could not attack, it could still be Sacrificed and he would use it for such, if he were in Dark Yugi's position. Although he had a bad feeling about it, Dark Yugi proceeded to sacrifice "Beta", but Mask of Light activated "Mask of Restrict" forbidding his opponents from performing sacrifices. Kaiba and Dark Yugi wondered if this meant that they could not play any high-Level monsters. Mask of Darkness confirmed and added that this meant that their Egyptian God cards, even if they could draw them. Dark Yugi Summoned "Kuriboh" in Defense Mode and Set "Multiply". Without Sacrifice Summons, Dark Yugi felt he and Kaiba would not stand a chance, unless they combined their strengths, but Kaiba thought that he was being absurd. 7th turn: Mask of Darkness Mask of Darkness opted to leave Dark Yugi's "Beta" alone, so "Mask of Accursed" would drain his Life Points. He was cautious about attacking "Vorse Raider", due to Kaiba's face-down, but Mask of Light told him not to worry, he would take care of it. After being switched to Attack Mode, "Shining Abyss" attacked "Vorse Raider". Kaiba activated "Ring of Destruction", targeting "Shining Abyss", but Mask of Light activated "Curse Transfer" changing the target to "Vorse Raider". "Vorse Raider" was destroyed and Kaiba took damage equal to its ATK (Kaiba: 4000 → 2100 Life Points). Mask of Light remarked that this was the strength of light and darkness. Mask of Darkness added that their teamwork was unbeatable in a two-on-two battle and that this was about to become a one-on-one battle. uses "Multiply" to protect Kaiba.]] "Shining Abyss" attempted to attack Kaiba directly, but Dark Yugi activated "Multiply", creating a wall of "Kuribohs" to buffer the attack. Kaiba scolded Dark Yugi, claiming to not need his help. Dark Yugi pointed out that their opponents were using Decks designed to work together and believed that he and Kaiba would not be able to defeat them, unless they too used teamwork. 8th turn: Kaiba Kaiba drew "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", which due to "Mask of Restrict", he thought he could not Summon. Seeing no other choice, he Set "Monster Reborn" and Summoned "Gadget Soldier" in Defense Mode. 9th turn: Mask of Light Mask of Light activated "Mask of Dispel", nullify the effect of "Multiply", leaving Dark Yugi with just one "Kuriboh". He then Summoned "Grand Tiki Elder", which he used to attack and destroy the remaining "Kuriboh". 10th turn: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi took damage from both "Mask of Accursed" and "Mask of Dispel" (Dark Yugi: 3500 → 3000 → 2700 Life Points). Dark Yugi drew "Chain Destruction". With no Level 4 or lower monsters, he could not Summon anything. He considered using "Card Destruction" to refresh his hand, but was cautious that he could cause Kaiba to discard something of value. Kaiba noticed Dark Yugi was in a state of dilemma. He patronizingly asked if Dark Yugi had no low-Level monsters and noted that high-Level monsters were no use at this point and as well off being in the Graveyard. Dark Yugi suspected that he was subtly hinting that he had a resurrection card and wanted a high-Level monster in the Graveyard. So Dark Yugi Set "Card Destruction" and ended his turn. 11th turn: Mask of Darkness ".]] Mask of Darkness activated "Curse of the Masked Beast", sacrificing "Shining Abyss" and "Grand Tiki Elder" to Ritual Summon "The Masked Beast". "The Masked Beast" began to attack Dark Yugi directly, but Kaiba defended with "Gadget Soldier", who was subsequently destroyed in battle. Kaiba considered himself and Dark Yugi to now be even. Dark Yugi activated "Card Destruction", causing all players to discard their hands and redraw the same number of cards. Without disclosing, Dark Yugi used the effect of his discarded "Archfiend of Gilfer" to lower the ATK of "The Masked Beast" ("The Masked Beast": 3200 → 2700 ATK). ", with help from Dark Yugi.]] While commenting that advanced players have non-sacrificial methods of Summoning high-Level monsters and the Graveyard is sometimes just a stop on the way to the battlefield, Kaiba played "Monster Reborn", Summoning the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" that he discarded. The Ghouls were surprised that Dark Yugi and Kaiba had managed a cooperative combination. Kaiba claimed to figured the key element to winning a Tag-Team Duel; that being how well you use your partner. Having only done what he saw as logical, he told Dark Yugi not be misled into thinking this made them friends or expect help from his "Blue-Eyes". The Ghouls were relieved to see that the two were still not getting along. 12th turn: Kaiba Not realizing "Archfiend of Gilfer" had weakened "The Masked Beast", Mask of Light pointed out that it was stronger than "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". However Dark Yugi urged Kaiba to attack, offering him the choice of either trusting him or letting his Dragon go back to the Graveyard. Unsure if he was being taunted, but unwilling to back down, Kaiba proceeded to make the attack and was surprised to see "Blue-Eyes" destroy "The Masked Beast" (Mask of Darkness: 4000 → 3700 Life Points). Dark Yugi explained what he had done with "Archfiend of Gilfer". Kaiba seemed impressed that he had planned that far ahead and Dark Yugi said that this was the power of unity. 13th turn: Mask of Light Mask of Light Set "Mask of Weakness" and Summoned "Melchid the Four-Face Beast" in Defense Mode. 14th turn: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi took more damage from "Mask of Accursed" and "Dispel" (Dark Yugi: 2700 → 2200 → 1900 Life Points). Dark Yugi Set "Mystical Rift Panel" and Summoned "Alpha the Magnet Warrior". "Alpha" attacked and "Melchid the Four-Face Beast". Mask of Light opted not to use his "Mask of Weakness", as he needed it for "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". So "Alpha" proceeded to destroy "Melchid". 15th turn: Mask of Darkness Mask of Darkness was worried about "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", but Mask of Light assured him he had the situation under control. He instructed Mask of Darkness to use one of his monsters and he would take care of the rest. Mask of Darkness Summoned "Nuvia the Wicked", a card Kaiba believed to be pathetic and unused by anyone over the age of four. To his surprise, "Nuvia" attacked the stronger "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Mask of Light activated "Mask of Weakness", halving the ATK of "Blue-Eyes" ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon": 3000 → 1500 ATK), making it weaker than "Nuvia". However Dark Yugi activated "Mystical Rift Panel", changing the target of "Mask of Weakness" to "Nuvia" ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon": 1500 → 3000 ATK, "Nuvia the Wicked": 2000 → 1000 ATK), resulting in "Nuvia" being destroyed (Mask of Darkness: 3700 → 1700 Life Points). The Ghouls exchanged unpleasantries, as Mask of Darkness blamed Mask of Light's instructions for what had just happened. Kaiba contemplated on what power is. In a fight, he believed everyone else to be an enemy and one's own power is the only thing they can rely on. Yet, after witnessing the "power of unity", he wondered if it was stronger than the power of being alone. Now defenseless, Mask of Darkness feared another attack from "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Deciding he could no longer rely on his teammate, he Set "Mask of Impregnability". 16th turn: Kaiba Kaiba noted how the Ghouls were beginning to turn on each other and got "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to attack Mask of Darkness. Dark Yugi thought that a Duelist of Kaiba's level would know the attack would likely be blocked. Mask of Darkness used "Mask of Impregnability" to spare himself the damage. Kaiba notified Mask of Light that he should consider himself lucky he had not been the target, as he doubted his partner would have used the "Mask of Impregnability" to protect him. This threw the Ghouls trust into further disarray 17th turn: Mask of Light into attacking him instead of Dark Yugi.]] Mask of Light activated "Chosen One", which randomly selected "Masked Beast of Guardius", out of the three cards he put forward, and Special Summoned it. Mask of Darkness complimented him on the move, causing Dark Yugi to worry as the two began trusting each other again. Mask of Light considered attacking Dark Yugi's "Alpha the Magnet Warrior", which would result in Dark Yugi's loss. Although Mask of Darkness was worried about Kaiba's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Kaiba mocked Mask of Light for thinking he was a big man for Summoning a decent monster and urged him to defeat Dark Yugi, but warned him he would power up "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" on his next turn and crush him. Convinced that "Blue-Eyes" was the bigger threat, he had "Masked Beast of Guardius" attack and destroy it (Kaiba: 2100 → 1800). 18th turn: Dark Yugi s", joining together]] "Mask of Accursed" and "Mask of Dispel" inflicted more damage (Dark Yugi: 1900 → 1400 → 1100 Life Points). Dark Yugi informed the Ghouls that they had just fallen for a trap. Kaiba elaborated that "Blue-Eyes" was a decoy for them to call an even stronger monster. Dark Yugi Summoned "Gamma the Magnet Warrior". With all three magnets on the field, they joined together to form "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior". Kaiba and Dark Yugi both commented on this monster being symbolic of the power of unity. Eager to avenge his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", Kaiba ordered Dark Yugi to defeat "Masked Beast of Guardius" with "Valkyrion", but Dark Yugi was cautious that "Guardius" could have an effect. He Set "De-Fusion", but refused to attack until Kaiba had cleared the vengeance in his heart, as emotions such as anger can throw off a Duelist's judgment. As he waited for Kaiba to calm down, Kaiba took note of "The God of the Obelisk" in his hand, which he could not Sacrifice Summon, due to "Mask of Restrict". He also noticed that his "Soul Exchange", with aid from "Valkyrion" could be used to Summon "Obelisk". Having taken the time to think rationally, he asked Dark Yugi to attack again, now being more prepared for the consequences. ", possessed]] "Valkyrion" attacked and destroyed "Guardius" (Mask of Light: 4000 → 3800 Life Points). Per its effect, "Guardius" left "Mask of Possession" in play. The mask attached itself to "Valkyrion", causing it to fall under the control of the Ghouls. Mask of Light explained that it was the aura of anger and vengeance from "Guardius" that was possessing "Valkyrion". 19th turn: Mask of Darkness Mask of Light instructed Mask of Darkness to take out Dark Yugi, as he wanted to take out Kaiba himself, as Kaiba had insulted him earlier. Mask of Darkness obliged and declared a direct attack on Dark Yugi with "Vengeful Valkyrion". Dark Yugi announced that if they were to learn one thing from this, it should be that the reason they lost was due to "anger and vengeance", as he activated "De-Fusion", splitting "Valkyrion" back into "Alpha", "Beta" and "Gamma". 20th turn: Kaiba Kaiba announced that for his turn, he would show the Ghouls God. Mask of Light objected that he still had "Mask of Restrict", so Kaiba could not perform the necessary sacrifices. Kaiba advised him to read the small print, clarifying that he could not sacrifice his own monsters. Instead he used "Soul Exchange" to sacrifice Mask of Light's monsters, the "Magnet Warriors", to Summon "The God of the Obelisk". "Obelisk" attacked Mask of Darkness directly (Mask of Darkness: 1700 → 0 Life Points), eliminating him from the Duel. The bomb on Mask of Darkness' pane erupted, shattering the glass. As he fell, he pulled the chain on his cloak, releasing a parachute. Dark Yugi ridiculed the game being called a "Match of Death" and urged Mask of Light to surrender, believing him to have no chance of winning without his teammate. Kaiba insisted that they continue, but Dark Yugi felt it would only be dishonorable to continue attacking someone, who had lost their will to fight. Kaiba maintained that his honor is maintained by crushing his enemies, which would eventually include Dark Yugi, despite their current teammate status. Aftermath Marik Ishtar, using the Millennium Rod, took control of Mask of Light's body. Having watched the Duel, he told Dark Yugi and Kaiba that he had seen the power of "The God of the Obelisk" and assessed both of their Decks. He doubted either of them would pose a threat to him, even with their God cards, which were not as powerful as his "The Sun Dragon Ra". He instructed Dark Yugi to come to the "Stage of Death", where he had taken his friends, Katsuya Jonouchi and Anzu Mazaki, for the third act of his plan. Marik then released control of Mask of Light, leaving his lie unconscious. Dark Yugi pleaded with Kaiba to give him Jonouchi's location. However Kaiba proceeded to take the two Puzzle Cards and "Masked Beast of Guardius" from Mask of Light's body, per the ante rule. He gave one of the Puzzle Cards to Dark Yugi and said that that brought each of their totals to six, qualifying them for the finals. As Kaiba placed his Puzzle Cards in his Duel Disk to find the location of the finals, Dark Yugi insisted that he did not care about the location of the finals right now and reiterated his desire to find his friends. Kaiba admitted that teamwork was what won the Tag Duel, but it was his philosophy that in a real battle other people only get in the way, so he walks alone in life. Dark Yugi argued that Kaiba must know that "you have to fighting to protect what's important to you". Kaiba did not respond and continued to set up the Puzzle Cards, discovering the finals' location. As Dark Yugi continued to plead for help, Kaiba quoted him saying "you have to fighting to protect what's important to you" and asked what he would do if his friends turned against him, imposing life or death stakes and if he could trample them on the way to his destiny. Dark Yugi replied that he would find the answer and Kaiba thought that this was something he would like to see. Mokuba Kaiba arrived above the building in a helicopter. He reported Jonouchi's location to be Section F, Area 5362 and took Dark Yugi and Kaiba on board to fly there. Cards used The following cards appeared in this Duel: References Category:Battle City Duels (manga)